The Silver Millennium
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: Queen Serenity is able to bring a long period of peace to the galaxy. That all changes when the King of Earth chooses an evil Nanny. Suddenly, her peace is shattered...and she will not be able to regain it. Sequel to The Moon & Earth
1. Prologue

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of. The ones you have obviously I do not

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 18 chapters

E) This is the second of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels. The first is called Moon & Earth and is complete. I highly recommend reading that first.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Guess who's back~ Yup, it's the Captin! Here is the sequel to Moon & Earth. This is just the prologue. It's important to some other plots in my later SM fics as well. You actually don't have to read this. It doesn't have anything to do with the story, really. Next week I'll post the real first chapter. Until then, though, enjoy~

**Note: **If this is a week from now or later, you can go ahead and skip this chapter. Not a lot of Moon related things.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>In a warm meadow sat four woman. Together they watched a little girl with brown hair, orange eyes, and sun kissed skin.<p>

"A butterfly!" The little girl giggled, chasing after it. A woman with bright red hair and matching orange eyes laughed softly.

"She is so adorable, Solaris. So full of life…" A woman with light blond hair and bright orange eyes commented. Solaris nodded her thanks for the comment and continued to watch her daughter.

"That's a good thing. She will need it for the hardships that she will have to go through to achieve a better future." A woman with darker brown hair reminded them, rubbing a hand over Solaris' shoulder. The red head sighed sadly, slumping forward.

"Don't remind me, Momma. It's bad enough that my sister has turned against us. Now to think about the end of our kingdom…I feel like such a failure!" She exclaimed, burying her face in her hands. 'Momma' frowned, wrapping an arm around the sobbing Queen.

"Cyrah was only speaking the truth, Solaris. It is important we keep the negative things in life in mind as well as the positive." The blond woman said, brushing back her red hair. "Don't you agree, Carlada?" She asked her gray haired friend. Carlada nodded, still watching after the little girl, who was now laying in the flowers, her white dress standing out against the dark blues and reds.

"I do, Hinata. For instance, Freya will arrive soon with her new son Helios. As happy as I am to meet my little grandson, I'm also anxious about his birth. Remember, Solaris, your kingdom here in the Sun is not the only one about to end." Carlada said. Solaris nodded, leaning against Cyrah, watching her little girl.

"Sola's future is bleak, I am afraid to admit. It pains me to think of the agony that my little great-granddaughter will go through. She and Lady Serenity will have much in common." Hinata stated.

"That is true. Dear Lady Serenity will have hope at least." Carlada pointed out. "Sola's hope will have to be with the next generation."

"So is Serenity's." A new voice said. The four turned to find Freya walking over to them, a young infant boy dressed in a light blue robe in her arms.

"Is this Helios? He's so cute!" Cyrah gushed. Freya smiled proudly, brushing back his light blue curls. His red eyes observed the woman.

"Isn't he just?" Carlada asked as Freya joined them on the ground.

"Sola! Come and meet your new friend!" Solaris called out. Sola jumped up and ran over to them."Who is it, Mommy?" She asked as she was pulled into Solaris's embrace.

"This is the heir to the Elysian Priesthood, Lord Helios of Elysian. I am sure you remember Lady Freya?" She asked. Sola nodded, smiling at Freya and Helios.

"Uh-huh." She said. Freya chuckled, then looked down at her son.

"Helios, this is Queen Lady Solaris and Princess Lady Sola of the Sun." She introduced.

"He is so precious, Freya." Carlada said, awestruck by her little grandson.

"Thanks Mom." Freya said sweetly. Hinata looked around at all of the mothers and daughters(and Helios) cuddling and pouted. She leaned over and hugged Cyrah, who grunted at the extra weight by did not protest. Suddenly, both Sola and Helios began to cry. Hinata and Carlada shared a look as Freya and Solaris looked up. What they saw made them grimace.

A bright light was shining from the moon.

As Sola and Helios's planetary symbols began to glow, their mothers and ancestors bowed their heads.

It was the end of the Silver Millennium

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So there is the Sun Royal Line! And you saw Hinata and Carlada(who are both dead, that will be explained later in this story). You also me Cyrah(dead). Solaris's sister will appear possibly in this story. Freya and Helios you will see many times, though. Again, next week will be the real first chapter. If it's already up, then go ahead and read on!

- Kida-Asumi


	2. The Royal Courts

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard only exceptions are Queen Serenity, Luna, Artemis, Beryl, Mamoru, Helios, the senshi and the shitennou

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 10 chapters

E) This is the first of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** I am not dead, my lovely ffn peeps. In fact, I am alive and well! I've been very busy for the past two weeks, and now that things have settled down, this story is going to be updated like crazy! In fact, there are going to be two chapters up today! In this chapter you will meet the court from my story Moon & Earth, and the court of Princess Serenity. Not many important things happen in this chapter, I am afraid. Sorry about that.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>The moon palace was filled with excitement as servants rushed about, trying to make everything perfect for this year's trade conference.<p>

In the hall were all of the government officials, the ones at the top of the galaxy's many planets' legal systems. Their wives and children were there as well.

Near the throne lingered the royal families.

Closest to it is was the Venian Royal family. Erato had his arm around his wife Thalia, who was softly chatting with Queen Hestia of Mars. Terpsichore, her husband, was at her side, joining in on their conversation. Erato was watching his daughter, tuning out his wife.

Aphrodite had grown into a beautiful enchantress. She hated the thought of conflict and was trying her best to make everyone solve their problems through love. The blond had informed her father that she would marry immediately after taking the throne, much to his displeasure. So, with great reluctance, he and his wife were looking into a suitable spouse for her.

"Oh you boys!" Aphrodite's delighted laughter came to his ears. His black eyes narrowed at the two Princes by his daughter. Prince Ares of Mars and Prince Adam of Earth. Her hands rested on each of their arms. A soft nudge from his wife had Erato returning to the present.

'_Leave her be.'_ Thalia's brown eyes seemed to say. Erato withheld a sigh, nodding slightly. Satisfied, Thalia returned back to her conversation.

"…and then Ares came up with a brilliant solution! By tearing down half of the weaponry factories on the planet, we will successfully be able to cut down the number of weapons being made a year, which will lower death by crime rates." Hestia said, pride in her voice.

Prince Ares had grown into a handsome, intelligent young man. He was a great strategist, and was known for his great patience. Even now he had grown accustom to stopping arguments between Urania and Aphrodite by patiently mediating for them.

"He's also got a new girlfriend. I think she's the one." Terpsichore said smugly. His wife shot him a glare as Thalia gasped.

"Really?" The Venian queen asked. Both nodded, Hestia's nod reluctant.

"Is she not suitable?" Erato asked. Hestia huffed, shaking her head.

"No. She's fine…and that's the problem!" She insisted passionately. Terpsichore chuckled, patting her back as Thalia smiled sympathetically. "I…want him to be my little boy for just a little while longer." She said sadly.

"I know the feeling." Erato and Terpsichore chuckled, sharing an amused look.

About five feet away from them stood the Mercurian and Plutonian royal families.

"Lady Marina, I am very impressed by you ability to sense the problem within someone's body just by touching them. That is quite impressive." Cronos complimented the shy Princess. Her mother had her arm around her daugther, grinning proudly.

"Mother is over-exaggerating. I can only sense the general problem." Marina murmured softly, shooting her mother a slight glare. Both of her parents chuckled and Leto gently brushed back her hair.

"It is still a remarkable ability, Marina." Clio said soothingly. "It pleases me that this generation is full of supernatural abilities. Something that we will need one day." He said mysteriously. Rhea rolled her eyes from his side, shaking her head.

"You and your mysterious wisdom, dear." She teased. Clio smiled, shooting her a wink.

"Lady Selene will be arriving soon, will she not?" Marina asked, changing the subject. Cronos nodded.

"Yes. She and the King and Queen should be arriving within the next ten minutes." He said, nodding towards the door. His white hair rippled at the movement. As the rest of the group looked that way, behind them Demeter was being teased by Triton, Hades, and Zues.

"So…what's been going on for the past few months, little lady? Have you found a lover?" Triton asked. Demeter glared at him, crossing her arms.

"Please. You speak as if Zues didn't lose his virginity when he was the equivalent to a human 12 year old." She snapped, unimpressed.

"Your Mom told my mom that you've been going to Saturn. Hades, are you and Urania…you know…" Zues ignored her jab, elbowing the Saturnian Prince and wiggling his eye brows. Hades glared and Demeter let out a frustrated huff, stamping her foot onto the ground."You guys are so immature. I don't know why I bother with you." She said, turning away from them with her nose in the air. Triton chuckled, gripping her shoulders.

"We're only teasing, Demeter. Seriously, though. Have you been ill? We've not been able to speak to you in a few months." He said, voice softening as he showed his concern. Demeter's shoulders stiffened and she shrugged him off."I'm fine, Triton." She said stiffly. She took a deep breath, forced herself to relax, then turned back to them with her normally dazling smile. "Now I know that all of you are wife hunting. Tell me about your favorites and I'll help you choose." She said. The three shared reluctant looks, but then shrugged and indulged the Uranian Princess.

"That was so cute!" Urania and Eutrepe sqealed together. Cronus rolled his eyes as Hermes beamed at his wife's excitement.

"It's too bad Clio said that none of our children would fall in love with one another. He said that would happen next generation." Pandora sighed, disappointed.

"I agree. I was hoping Urania and I would share a grandchild." Poseidon pouted. Urania nodded, patting his shoulder.

"Me too. Now Amph and I will never combine our families!" Urania sighed. Amphitrite patted her shoulder.

"There, there, Urania." She soothed.

"Chaos is not coming again." Melpomene said, looking towards the approaching figure. The outer Kings and Queens watched King Tartaurus approach, smiling slightly."Hello." He greeted them. Melpomene gripped his shoulder, nodding in greetng.

"Tartaurus. How fares Chaos?" He asked. Tartaurus shrugged.

"She's fine. Busy finding women for Adam." He said.

"Like any good mother should." Pandora said, nodding her approval. "I'm looking into this one little girl who I have just found. Something about her looks strangely familiar." Pandora added, putting a finger to her chin as she once again pondered why she looked so familiar.

"What's her name?" Eutrepe asked.

"Persephone." Pandora said. "She's only a little girl, but according to her orphange she has the grace of someone royal. When I went to visit her, she acted like a cross between Demeter and Marina!" She exclaimed, causing the group to chuckle. Urania glanced at her husband, who squeezed her hand.

The room quited when the horns sounded, announcing the arrival of the royal family and their advisers.

"Announcing the arrival of Ladies Freya and Tutella, the King's ladies of avisry. In attendance is also Lady Stella, adviser of the Princess." A young man with blond hair called out. Freya was dressed in an pale blue dress, her arm around Tutella's tan convered on. Stella was holding her mother's hand in a light gray dress. They stepped down from the entranceway, waiting with the rest of the room for the head of the galaxy and his family.

"Presentnig King Lord Neiva of the Silver Millennium, his wife Queen Lady Diana, and our heiress, Princess Lady Serenity!" The blond called again. The room broke out into a louder aplause. Neiva and Diana stepped out first, both waving and smiled, their arms linked. They stepped away, allowing Selene her moment in the spot light. The gentle princess smiled, waving elegantly. The crowd simmered down as they made their way to the thrones. Serenity waved to the blond at the door, who blushed and waved back shyly, before joining her parents.

"Selene!" Aphrodite giggled, hugging her best friend. "Who was that cutie?" She asked, staring at the blond. Selene blushed, pulling her friend closer.

"Don't tell anyone but he's courting me. He's a new guard, one of my personal. Keep this a secret cause Daddy would have him moved." She whispered urgently. Aphrodite beamed, nodding.

"Okay. Who am I to stand in the way of true love." She shrugged, then dragged her over to the others.

"Hey Selene!" Demeter chirped, hugging the princess. Selene returned the hug, then axccepted one from Marina as well.

"How have all of you been?" She asked the group as she was hugged by Triton and Ares at the same time.

"We've been fine, Selene." Cronos assured her as they embraced too. Selene smiled softly, then sat down in her throne.

"We're starting our meetings now." Neiva said softly before standing. Selene nodded, watvhing as her father called on the other kings and queens.

"You kids have fun." Diana wainked to her daughter, kissing the top of her silver head. Selene laughed, nodding.

"We will." She rpmised. As her father led away the orginal Kings and Queens and their respective parties, her mother led away the spouses. As Selene watched them go, and her own court drew closer, she let out a content sigh.

Life in this peaceful time was very nice. Selene sincerely wished for this to continue into her reign.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **boring, boring, boring! This chapter was made strictly to introduce the characters. I am afraid that there are a couple more like this. Yawn. Eventually, though, some plot will turn up and we will all cry with joy! Read on, my readers, onto the second chapter

- Kida-Asumi


	3. The Royal Families

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard only exceptions are Queen Serenity, Luna, Artemis, Beryl, Mamoru, Helios, the senshi and the shitennou

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 10 chapters

E) This is the first of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter: **Long, long, long! chapter full of little domestic scenes. There is some important things happening this chapter, so at least scan them.

**Note:** There is a chapter before this that I posted today. Read that one too.

**Note 2:** This takes place about 28 years from the last chapter. People age extremely slow in The Silver Millennium after they hit puberty.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

**- The Golden Palace; Earth -**

Many years had passed since Lady Chaos tried to over throw the moon. Nearly half a century, in fact. Despite her evil flaws, Clio and Neiva had decided to allow her to prepare Adam for his rule of Earth. So Chaos was. She was teaching her son every battle move and political secrets and tactics she had learned herself.

"Are you sure this will work, Mom?" Adam asked, skeptical of this new battle move his mother was teaching him. It was a Saturday, which was when they worked on his combat skills.

"Of course it will, Adam. You worry too much." Chaos said, shaking her head tolerantly. Adam frowned, but nevertheless picked up his Staff of Knowledge, a simple, wooden rod that he found as a child from the Tree of Knowledge in Elysian.

"Truth of Justice!" He called, lifting the rod above his head before slamming it into the ground. A minute later Chaos was hanging upside done from roots, delighted laughter spilling from her lips.

"Good job, Adam! Now help me down and we shall take a lunch break." Chaos insisted. Adam nodded absently, surprised that that move had worked. After helping Chaos down, the two wandered into the castle. A young girl with medium-brown hair that was braided back, and blue eyes was standing in front of a painting. She wore a grass-green dress, with long sleeves and a modest cut in the front, covering her chest well.

"Gaia, my dear, what are you doing here?" Chaos asked, thrilled at the appearance of this woman. Gaia turned, smiling gently at the Queen and Prince of Earth.

"Lady Chaos, Lord Adam." She greeted them as they approached. "Lord Tartaurus invited me for dinner this evening. I got so excited that I came a bit early." She admitted with a blush. Chaos chuckled, shaking her head.

"Don't worry about that, dear." She shrugged.

"Join us for lunch, Gaia." Adam added. Gaia looked at the Prince and nodded.

"Okay." She agreed. Together, they headed for the dinning hall.

"You and my son will be married by this time next year. Aren't you excited, dearest Gaia?" Chaos mused, her hands behind her back. Gaia nodded, a happy blush filling her face.

A few months ago, Chaos had contacted her requesting a meeting. As Gaia later learned, she was not the only one who had been contacted, but was the one that Chaos liked the best. A shy little girl from the woodlands of the west, Gaia had humble beginnings, which Chaos was fond of. She and Adam were nearing the final stages of courting, and both had developed new feelings towards one another.

"I am. You all have been so kind to me, and I cannot wait to join your family." She said sincerely. Adam smiled, taking her hand as Chaos let out a delighted chuckle.

"I can't wait either." She admitted easily.

"Well the wait is worth it, let me assure you." The three looked up to find Tartaurus striding towards them.

"Darling I thought you wouldn't be home until later!" Chaos pouted at her spouse. Her husband chuckled, embracing his wife.

"I finished early. Now, shall we have lunch?" He suggested. The group nodded, then walked towards the dinning hall once more.

**- The Palace of Mariner; Mercury **-

Lady Marina of Mariner smiled slightly as she sat beside a gentle lake behind her palace. In her hands lay five sapphire gems, which glimmered in the sunlight of the setting sun.

"Marina?" A gentle voice asked. The shy princess of Mercury looked up to find her father walking towards her.

"Daddy." She greeted him. Leto sat down beside her, looking at the shimmering orbs thoughtfully.

"Your mother created those for your first birthday." He commented. Marina nodded, smiling.

"I know. She told me." She said. Leto nodded and they sank into a comfortable silence.

"Apollo is having a light lunch with you tomorrow, your mother has told me." Leto commented a few minutes later. To his amusement, Marina blushed. Chuckling, Leto patted her head. "He is a good man. When you marry, I will be more than happy to allow him to be your new protector." He said nonchalantly. Marina's blushed darkened and she kept her eyes on a gently swaying blade of grass. "My little girl is growing up. Soon you will be a wife, Queen, and head of my state-of-the-arc medical facility." Leto let out a dramatic sigh.

"Leto, leave our sweet little girl alone." A chiding voice sounded from behind them. Both looked up to find Calliope standing behind them, hands on her hips. Leto chuckled, rising to his feet.

"But Calli, it's true!" He insisted, squeezing her shoulders. Calliope rolled her eyes, watching as her daughter rose to her feet.

"Are you okay, Marina?" She asked. Marina nodded, smiling at her mother.

"Yes. Shall we return to the castle?" She asked. Calliope took her hand, and together, the threesome returned inside.

**- Miranda Palace, Uranus -**

In a small room, with little light, sat Urania and her daughter, Demeter. Both women were frowning at each other.

"Where is she?" Demeter asked softly. Urania shrugged.

"Saturn. I won't tell you where because that is all in the past now. Focus on moving forward." She said, glaring at her child. Demeter returned the glare, rising to her feet.

"You had no right to take her from me!" Demeter exclaimed, slamming her hands down on the table between them. "You lied to Daddy too, telling him she died during the birth." She snarled. Urania shrugged, looking away from her enraged child.

"I did what I had to." She said as her defense.

"What the hell did you have to do, Mother?" Demeter demanded, green eyes narrowed dangerously. "It wasn't your choice to make!" Urania's eyes narrowed and returned to her child.

"I had to protect my child and grandchild. What kind of life would she have grown up in would she have stayed here? A bastard child? The topic of many gossip rings? Her mother always busy with her Queenly duties? Come now, Demeter, what kind of child would be happy with that?" Urania sighed, shaking her head. Demeter let out an irritated shriek, turning towards the door.

"I will find her, Mother. As soon as I take the throne, I will start a search for her. You won't stop me this time." Demeter promised darkly, shooting her mother a glare.

"Dem, I stopped you this time because it's for the best! Your daughter is a grown woman. According to her nanny, she will be married soon, much like yourself. Give up, Demeter. It's been thirty years." She pleaded. Demeter ignored her and left the room, slamming the door behind her. Urania let out a tired sigh, placing a delicate hand to her forehead.

"Stupid child." She muttered with a shake of her head. She too left the room.

**- Titan Palace, Saturn - **

"Lady Persephone." Pandora breathed, smiling at the small girl in front of her. The girl blushed, looking at her feet.

"Your highness." She bowed. Pandora ignored that, reaching out to grip her shoulders. Her eyes scanned over her petite form, a satisfied smirk filling her face.

"Oh yes, Persephone, you are perfect. Hades will love you. Now come, dear. Let me take you to your new room." She said, leading the girl out of the room. Persephone nodded, allowing her to lead her through the dimly lit hallway.

"Now, you and Hades will marry as soon as he becomes the new King. Until then you are not to meet. Is that understood?" She asked sternly. Persephone nodded. "It's tradition, dear. On Saturn, an arranged bride must not see her groom, else you shall have bad luck." Pandora said softly. Persephone nodded again, looking around. It was the nicest room she had ever been in.

"This room is wonderful." She said softly. Pandora shrugged, looking around the room to humor the young girl.

"It will do. Trust me, the royal suites are much better." Pandora said. Persephone bit back her opinion on how this room was just fine.

**- Magellan Castle, Venus -**

"Daddy!" Aphrodite cried out happily from her spot in front of the palace. Her mother looked up from the book she was reading, smiling softly when she spotted her husband approaching on horseback. Once he was closer to them, Aphrodite ran to his side, jumping into his waiting arms.

Erato smirked slightly, pulling his daughter into his lap.

"I've missed you so much!" She squealed. He kissed her forehead, looking down into her happy face with adoring eyes.

"And I, you, my darling." He assured her. She beamed, tightening her hug.

"Aphrodite, let Mama hug Papa too." Thalia's gentle voice called to them. They pulled back to find the orange-clad queen staring at them, amused. Aphrodite nodded. Erato climbed off first, then helped down his daughter. He then swept his wife into his arms, giving her a gentle kiss.

"How fare the mines?" Thalia asked as she pulled back from his kiss. Erato shrugged, squeezing her gently.

"The same as last time. Productive." He added. Thalia nodded, giving her husband a quick once over to make sure he was the same as he had left. Satisfied, she looked back up at him. "Lunch?" She suggested. Erato nodded. Their daughter giggled, wrapping her arms around one of her father's.

"Oh Daddy, you are never going to believe…" As Aphrodite happily rambled about what her father had missed, she missed the look between her parents. An amused, tolerant, love filled look. They both looked down at Aphrodite as she began to ramble about her lessons, happy that she was taking them seriously.

When she was younger, she had no interest whatsoever about politics. It thrilled her parents to no end to discover she cared about her people and her future as Queen.

Perhaps, Erato thought, looking at his wife, their flighty daughter was finally landing onto the ground for good.

"Oh and Eros found the cutest suit for our wedding!"

Or perhaps that was just wishful thinking.

**- Triton Castle, Neptune -**

Triton knelt down towards his favorite lake, dipping the tips of his fingers into the water. He let out a hum of contentment when he felt the cool liquid on his fingers. This was also his favorite garden, and he loved to relax here. He needed it after the nightmare that was today. He frowned as he remembered.

It was a day for planning out his wedding.

The whole thing was his mother's idea. It wasn't so much that Triton was against getting married or dislike his betrothed(quite the opposite. He found her quite beautiful and charming), it was just that he didn't want to have such a large part in the plans for it. He'd rather give them over to his mother, but his _father_ insisted he take part in the plans too. A soft chuckle had him turning.

"Dad." Triton greeted the older man. Neptune wore a knowing grin.

"Triton. Felt the need to escape for a bit?" He asked, sitting down next to the pond. Triton nodded, returning his gaze to the pond.

"Yeah. All those people shoving various documents and fabrics at me was getting nerve racking. Why can't I have assistants like you do?" The white haired asked. His father chuckled, shaking his head.

"Because it will help you learn to make independent decisions. Now, son, let's get back in there." He said patiently. His son rolled his eyes, but stood up when his father did.

"Fine." Triton grumbled, following Neptune back to the castle.

**- Charon Palace, Pluto -**

"Cronos? I brought you some wa-Cronos?" Rhea exclaimed, the glass of water in her hand falling to the ground at the sight before her. It shattered to the ground, water and glass rolling about the marble floor of Cronos' study.

Cronos was leaning back in his chair, rapidly aging in front of his mother. Rhea ran over to her son, gently cupping his quickly wrinkling face.

"He is fine, Rhea. This was meant to happen." A soothing voice said behind them. Rhea's eyes snapped open and looked towards her husband. They narrowed angrily.

"Why." She demanded, still holding her child's face. Clio let out a soft sigh, walking over to his wife. He gently placed his hand on her tense shoulder and looked into her worried eyes.

"Because, my love, he is destined to be the father of time and help guide the descendants of royalty where they need to go. He is now taking in every detail of the past and the future. Let go of his face that way his beard can grow out." Clio added. Rhea gasped, pulling her hands away as if burned. Instantly long, white curls tumbled down Cronos' chin to his chest.

"What about his wife-to-be?" Rhea asked fearfully, worried he would end up alone. Clio shook his head, wrapping an arm around her shoulder's.

"Toki will be okay with this. Trust me, my darling. Cronos is going through something that was always going to happen to him. Nothing in his personal life will be affected any way it wouldn't otherwise." He assured her. Rhea sighed, nodding reluctantly.

"I will stay until the end." She told her spouse. Clio smiled gently, brushing back her black hair.

"We shall." He agreed. With one last sigh, Rhea leaned against her husband, watching in dismay as her child aged.

-** Phobos Castle, Mars -**

"…and then we dance." Ares watched from the back of the dance studio as Terpsichore explained to his young students how to go about asking someone to dance with them. After instructing them to practice, the King then turned to his child.

"Ares." Terpsichore greeted his son after walking over to him. Ares nodded politely, smiling at his father.

"Dad. I came to tell you that I have chosen my future bride. Here is her picture." He said, getting straight to the point. Terpsichore nodded, taking the picture from his child and looking at it.

"She is a beauty, Ares." Terpsichore admitted easily. Ares nodded, taking the picture back.

"She is Lady Aphia from Primadoc, just over the Crags." Ares said, referring to the mountain range nearest the castle. Terpsichore nodded, knowing of the town.

"It is a good place. I am sure she is quite a lovely person, my son. Have you met her yet?" He asked. Ares shook his head.

"No. I wanted to tell you first, Dad. Mom said to just go ahead, but…" He trailed off. His father chuckled, patting his shoulder.

"Go on then. I have been told. Bring her here sometime." Terpsichore said, smiling at his son, who he now noticed had an eager light in his eyes. Ares flashed him a grin, then raced out of the studio. Chuckling, the King turned back to his students.

- **Io Castle, Jupiter -**

"Oh Zeus~" Eutrepe sighed happily, leaning against her son. Zeus chuckled, returning her embrace. He had just told her that he had picked out a color theme for his upcoming nuptials.

"I'm so happy, Mom. Now we can go and get you a pretty dress." He teased. Eutrepe laughed, nodding.

"We can! Oh and new shoes too." She said, suddenly giddy about the idea.

"And we can take my future bride." Zeus added. Eutrepe paused in her rant about what type of shoes to get to think about that idea. She nodded, grinning.

"Yes! Another woman to help me would be great. Good idea, Zeus." She said, beaming at her only child. Zeus chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Anything for you, Mom." He said sincerely. Eutrepe felt herself melt and she leaned against her son.

**- Moon Palace, Moon -**

In the hospital section of the palace sat the heiress to the galaxy. She was not the patient, however. The patient was her friend and advisor, Stella.

"She is very lovely, Stella." Selene said in awe, looking down at the little black haired child in Stella's arms. Stella blushed, smiling at Selene.

"Thank you, my lady." She said. Selene shrugged, reaching out to stoke the newborns cheek.

"Here name is Luna, you say?" Selene asked. Stella nodded.

"Yes. I thought it was fitting." She explained. Selene hummed her agreement, then pulled back. When she chuckled softly, Stella shot her a curious glance.

"My lady?" Stella asked quietly. Selene shook her head, her grin wide.

"It's nothing, Stella." She assured her friend. "I was just thinking that if Lun and I have a daughter, I would have named her Luna." She admitted. Stella's expression softened and she gazed down at her own child.

"May I speak freely?" She asked. Selene nodded, wondering why she would ask. Stella's expression became sincere. "Selene, I was hoping you would name your child after yourself. Then, subsequently, she could name her daughter after her, and this become a trend. Of course, you all would have nicknames. It just seems something that the highest ranking nobility should do." Stella said, suddenly feeling silly for suggesting it. She looked up to find her Princess staring at the phone beside Stella's bed, her face smooth as she thought about it. Eventually, she nodded.

"I…rather like that idea, Stella. What a great tradition!" She exclaimed, giggling. Stella's joined hers minutes later.

"I here giggling." A teasing voice was heard as their laughter died down. Both looked over to find Freya standing in the doorway, her expression amused. With another giggle, Selene explained the conversation.

"It's a great idea, wouldn't you agree?" Selene asked sincerely. Freya nodded, patting Stella's shoulder.

"I do! How perfect, Selene. Queen & Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium; a wonderful mother-daughter duo." She said sincerely. Selene smiled gently, gripping Stella's hand.

"Thank you for the suggestion, Stella." She said. Stella, to her endless amusement, shot her an uncharacteristic wink.

"What is the royal advisor for, my lady, if not to give you suggestions?" She asked. Selene and Freya's delighted laughter warmed her heart.

Outside the door, Diana stood with Tutella, who shared a knowing smile.

With Selene and her advisors bonding, the future looked very promising indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what'd you think? Interesting/amusing? I think so. Next chapter will focus on the coronations of the Princess & her court. Also, her wedding; the others will already be married.

- Kida-Asumi


	4. Queen & Wedding

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard only exceptions are Queen Serenity, Luna, Artemis, Beryl, Mamoru, Helios, the senshi and the shitennou

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 10 chapters

E) This is the first of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** In this chapter, we see Selene's coronation and wedding to Lun. Some parts of the coronation ceremony may seem complex and confusing, but I tried to make it as descriptive as possible without over doing it. If you are confused, think about all those times in Sailor Moon when the senshi offer their power to Sailor Moon, then use your imagination to go from there.

So sorry for the long wait! I've been busy. There is a chapter after this one, and I will also update at least three more times this week. The next few chapters will also vary in length because of what they contain.

Sincerely wishing you all well,  
>Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius<p>

* * *

><p>The galaxy was practically humming with excitement as people gathered, on all of the planets, by large televisions and personal computers, to witness the coronation of their future leader. Almost all of the Princes and Princesses had married coronated. The only one who hadn't was Princess Serenity, who would marry the day after her coronation. Stella, her advisor, had informed the press that this was a decision to show that she was taking the reigns of the galaxy independently, and if her marriage failed, it would not impact her leadership.<p>

The Princess was currently in her bedroom, pulling her hair up into its usual odangos. Today, however, the newly coronated Queen Aphrodite was also lightly curling the ends. With a tad bit of hair spray, Aphrodite pulled away from her best friend, a smug, self-satisfied smile crossing her face.

"Perfect. You look absolutely perfect, Selene." She said. Selene turned around in her chair to look at herself, smiling happily when she realized that Aphrodite was right. She looked wonderful in a simply white dress, with thick straps that fell to her shoulders and silver clips that connect the straps to the top of the dress.

"I look beautiful." She said aloud, making her best friend giggle happily.

"You do. Now come, my lady. You kingdom awaits." She winked, holding out a hand to Selene. She giggled in reply, giving her hand to the blond.

"Aphrodite?" Selene asked softly as she paused, the two about 3 feet away from the main hallway. The new Venian Queen paused as well, looking at her best friend's warm expression.

"Yes?" She asked, amusement in the simple question. Selene smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Thank you." The Moon heiress said. Aphrodite's expression softened and she returned Selene's gentle squeeze. No explanation for the expression of gratitude was needed, as the answer was something that was could not be put into words.

As the two continued on their walk towards Selene's coronation, Selene felt her anticipation grow with each step taken.

She had a good feeling about what was to come.

* * *

><p>Silence fell over the galaxy as Neiva stepped in front of his throne. At the base of the steps stood the old court and the new court alike. They turned together when Selene and Diana appeared at the entrance of the coronation hall. Freya subtly joined Neiva. Selene and Diana walked over to them. Once there, Diana gently hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek.<p>

'_Good luck.'_ She mouthed silently. Selene nodded, smiling at her mother. She then stepped up to her father."Join hands, if you would." Freya requested. The two did so, sharing a warm smile. "For many centuries, this galaxy has been ruled by one man. Now the time has come for him to step down and let his daughter take over. We are all gathered here today to witness the passing of the royal crown, and with it, our allegiance to a single being." Freya paused, giving the people time to think of what she was saying. "King Lord Neiva of the Silver Millennium." She addressed the King. "I ask you if you are ready to pass on your claim to this galaxy and kingdom."

"I am." Neiva said, his tone sincere and earnest.

"Are you prepared to become a citizen under your daughter's rule, and to support her every decision?"

"Yes."

"Are you also prepared to aide her in times of war? To be her council or friend? To give up your planetary powers so that she may vanquish any evil?" Freya asked, her eyes shining with approval when he nodded once more.

"I am." He said, finality ringing in his acceptance. Freya then wordlessly turned to Selene.

"Princess Lady Serenity of the Silver Millennium. I ask if you are prepared to accept this new title of Queen. Are you prepared to make any sacrifice, no matter what, to save this kingdom and it's people?" She asked.

"I am." Selene said.

"Are you prepared to be fair and kind to everyone, and to make every decision with it's consequences in mind?"

"Yes."

"Are you prepared to carry the weight of the kingdom's fate on your shoulders? If it fails, the blame shall be on you, or if it soars, you shall enjoy it's aftereffects?"

"Yes."

"Are you willing to give up this mighty power one day to your child, as your father is doing for you?" Freya asked. Selene nodded, gripping her father's hands tightly.

"I am." Freya nodded once more.

"Then let us begin the ceremony. Neiva, please bring out your crystal." Freya requested. The King did so. "Serenity, you do the same." Once the princess did as instructed, Freya cupped the crystals together, but did not touch them.

"Oh great ladies Hinata and Carlada. I, Lady Freya, ask that you bless this transfer; that you accept Princess Serenity as our new Queen and allow Neiva a well deserved break. In the name of the moon, please bless this union." She said. Carefully, Freya pushed the crystals together until they were touching. Both let out a blinding flash of light.

When everyone could see once again, it was revealed that the Royals in the courts below were glowing with their planetary energy. On their foreheads glowed their symbols. Neiva and Selene's were doing the same.

"Members of Neiva's court, do you sanction this transfer?" Freya asked.

"Yes." They said together. Freya then turned to the other court.

"Members of Serenity's court, do you swear to protect your lady?" She asked them.

"We do." They promised. Freya bowed her head in acceptance, then turned back to the crystals.

"Silver Imperial crystal, I, Lady Freya, Priestess of Elysian, have shown you where you loyalty now lies. I ask that you obey." Freya said. Both crystals rose out of her hands and floated to the sky. They then began to glow and pulled the power of the other planets towards them. After a moment of silence, Selene's crystal out shined her father's and seemed to absorb some of it's light. Neiva's crystal returned the power to the old court, then returned to Neiva. Selene's continued to shine for a minute more before doing the same. A proud grin lit Freya's features as Selene's crystal returned to hovering above her hand. She stepped to Selene's side, a hand resting on her shoulder.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Silver Millennium, I proudly welcome you to a new era…ruled by Queen Lady Serenity!" She declared. The galaxy exploded into applause and cheers, making the new Queen blush and smile happily. Her father wrapped an arm around her waist as they were surrounded by the courts. Diana joined Neiva and together they stared at their daughter.

"I am so proud of you, Serenity. You shall be great." Neiva said softly, cupping her cheek. Tears shinned in her blue eyes and she nodded, bringing her hand up to grip his.

"Neiva, darling, I must steal her. She has a wedding to get ready for." Diana broke the tender moment. Her husband and daughter broke apart, nodding. With a tolerant smile, Diana wrapped an arm around Selene and lead her away from the buzzing crowd.

* * *

><p>Diana smiled softly as she pulled Selene's long hair back into an elegant bun. Her little girl was getting her make up done by Aphrodite, and her nails done by Marina.<p>

"I bet Lun is so handsome." Selene mused happily. As the new Queens agreed with her, Diana's grin became amused. She reached over for the can of hairspray, and after warning the other ladies, she sprayed it. Giving Selene's silver hair a tender pat, she stepped back to admire her handiwork. In a beautiful, cream gown, Diana's own hair was also piled into a bun.

"Perfect, Selene." She said warmly, gently squeezing Selene's bare shoulder. Selene smiled softly, reaching up a hand to gently touch her mother's. A knock on the door had the women looking over. Neiva entered the room, smiling. Selene rose from her chair, looking in the mirror once more. Taking a deep breath to keep a hold on her emotions, Diana turned toward the other women.

"Aphrodite, Marina, let's go and take our seats." She suggested. The two nodded. After they exited the room, Neiva and Selene were left alone. Selene turned to her father, She smiled. Neiva returned it, offering her his arm. She curtseyed teasingly, then slipped her arm around his.

It seemed to take them no time at all to get to the ballroom, where the wedding would be taking place. When the wedding march began, Neiva glanced down at Selene, who was staring up at him. His expression softened.

"I love you." He said softly, pressing a kiss to her bare forehead.

"I love you too." She replied, her blue eyes shimmering with tears. With a final nod, Neiva lead Selene inside, where the royals families and advisors were waiting.

* * *

><p>"Family and friends. We are gathered here today to witness the holy union of Queen Lady Serenity and Lord Lun." Freya began. "The kingdom will rest easier knowing that the Queen is married, and in love." She turned to look at Lun. "Lord Lun. Do you understand that by marrying the Queen, your new priority will be the kingdom, then your new wife? Are you willing to suffer with her in bad times, and flourish with her in good?" She asked him. Lun nodded, gripping Selene's hands. He flashed Freya a grin.<p>

"I do, milady." He said sincerely. Freya's eyes warmed. The soon-to-be king was dressed in a simple white suite, with a blue tie that matched his eyes. His beautiful blond hair was combed neatly.

"Serenity, do you understand that by marrying Lun that your kingdom will still remain your top priority, and that you are being allowed this union because your people trust that you will be able to keep that in mind?" She asked the new Queen. Selene nodded, her blue eyes warm and filled with love for the man in front of her. Her white, strapless dress matched his white suit and it made the two appear to radiate in the color filled room.

"I do." Selene said. Freya smiled, signaling Stella towards them. The light lavender haired woman offered the Queen and her almost-husband two gold rings.

"Please, put the rings on one another." Freya suggested. The two did so as Stella returned to the crowd. "By the power bestowed upon me by our ancestors, I bid thee wed." Freya announced. The ballroom broke out into applause as Lun pulled Selene in for their first kiss as a married couple. Selene broke the kiss, laughing happily. With his hands on her waist, and hers on his shoulders, she smiled tenderly at him.

"I love you Lun." She said tenderly, leaning up to kiss him again. Lun returned the kiss, grinning.

"I love you too, Selene." He replied.

"Love birds, get over here and socialize!" Aphrodite called out. The two turned and walked over to their friends and family.

Surrounded by the courts, and with the warm weight of her new husband's arm around her, Selene knew in her heart that everything would work out okay. No matter the price, she knew she could keep this happiness for years to come.

She would make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So now we have our first Moon Queen! Next chapter will be a bit boring, but informative.


	5. Time herself

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard only exceptions are Queen Serenity, Luna, Artemis, Beryl, Mamoru, Helios, the senshi and the shitennou

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 10 chapters

E) This is the first of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Short chapter! Even shorter than the prologue, lol. The Captin of Sirius is proud to introduce Princess Setsuna! Yay, the next of the third generation(Luna doesn't count because I'm talking strictly the court, not its advisors.

THERE WAS ANOTHER CHAPTER POSTED TODAY AS WELL. Make sure you go back and read it too.

Sincerely wishing you all well,  
>Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius<p>

* * *

><p>Nearly two centuries had passed since Queen Serenity's coronation. Peace had fallen over the galaxy like a warm blanket, and its people were prospering. The Queen and her court were thrilled st how well things had grown beyond their wildest imaginations.<p>

Now, their lives were getting some much welcomed excitement.

The next generation.

"She is so precious, Cronos." Selene said in awe, looking down at the little baby in her arms. Cronos titled his head in acceptance of the compliment, and joined his Queen in watching his baby girl sleep. The two were in the library. Selene was sitting in her favorite chair by the window, with Cronos standing next to her.

Princess Lady Setsuna of Charon was the first of her generation. She had her mother, Toki's, green hair and red eyes. Currently she lay in her Queen's arms, looking around the room observantly.

"She is our little pride and joy!" Toki - a fairly tall women with long green hair and glowing ruby eyes, dressed in a deep red dress that hugged her body and fell down past her ankles - bragged as she joined them. Behind her walked Stella and her little girl, Luna.

Moon cats and the people of Elysian aged differently than humans. It took them twenty years to age one human year. The royal families themselves aged like humans until they reached the age of twenty, and they stopped. When you married into the royal family, you gained the same ability.

So, despite Luna being almost two hundred and twenty, she looked about 11. She wore a bright yellow dress and her dark hair was pulled up high on her head. Her blue eyes were curious as they spotted the new Princess.

"Ah, Luna!" Selene's face lit up upon seeing the young girl. She had always loved children, and had taken to teaching Luna about court life herself, with the excuse that she wanted her future child to be advised by Luna the way she would be by her mother as well. Luna smiled politely, and bowed.

"Luna asked if she could hold Setsuna and I told her that it was fine." Toki explained to her husband, kissing his aged cheek. Cronos nodded, one of his arms wrapping around her shoulders. Selene motioned Luna over to the chair beside hers. Once the little girl was sitting down, Selene leaned over and gently placed Setsuna into Luna's waiting arms.

"How cute!" Toki cooed. Stella nodded as Selene and Cronos chuckled.

"She's so pretty." Luna said in awe, hesitantly touching Setsuna's cheek, as if the girl was made of fragile glass.

"Thank you, Luna." Cronos said, gently patting her shoulder. Luna smiled sweetly and began to coo to Setsuna.

As Selene watched the next generation interact, she once again felt a strong feeling of hope. Little Setsuna, the prophesized 'time itself,' was a completely normal baby; her future had been forseen of being fillled with hard times and isolation.

_How could it be so?_ She silently pondered. _The galaxy is more peaceful and prosperous as ever, and the next generation is upon us. Will it really become a time of great despair that will make this sweet child isolate herself?_

Selene shuddered at the possible answers. She spotted Luna slipping a finger into Setsuna's tiny hand, and the green haired baby clenched onto it. Her heart fluttered pleasantly, and she smiled.

_I will not allow anything to ruin this. Destiny be damned, I will make sure that these sweet children never experience heart break like that._

And with that thought in mind, Selene decided to ignore the notion of danger in the future.

After all, what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What indeed, Queen Selene. What indeed. So, the next five chapters are going to be introduction chapters focusing on the children of the third generation. Any family requests?

- Kida-Asumi


	6. Golden boy & crystal

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard only exceptions are Queen Serenity, Luna, Artemis, Beryl, Mamoru, Helios, the senshi and the shitennou

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 10 chapters

E) This is the first of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** More next generation introduction stuff. Meet our little Earthinian Prince, who will grow up to be Tuxedo Mask!

Sincerely wishing you all well,  
>Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Queen Lady Gaia of Earth exclaimed, pressing a hand to her stomach. Her mother-in-law frowned.<p>

"Dear? Are you alright?" She asked. Gaia shook her head, grimacing at the pain.

"N-no! It hurts." She hissed in pain. Chaos stood and quickly walked around the table to press her hands to the swollen womb. After concentrating for a minute, Chaos grinned.

"Fear not, little Gaia. Your son is ready to join us." She breathed happily. Gaia's mouth dropped in shock, and her blue eyes quickly looked down to her stomach.

"O-okay. Adam. We must tell Adam." She said, flinching as another contraction hit. Chaos nodded, then looked over at a nearby maid.

"You. Fetch my son and husband and send them to the infirmary." She barked out the command. The startled maid jumped, then quickly bowed and raced from the room. Smiling once more, Chaos helped up her daughter in law.

"Come now, Gaia, and give me a grandson."

* * *

><p>"What is taking so long?" Chaos snarled, irritated by how long this birth was taking. It was going on twelve hours since the Queen had been admitted, with little news reaching the last Queen and king of Earth.<p>

"I am sure that this is how birth is for human born women, Chaos." Tartaurus assured his wife, nonchalantly flipping through the newspaper. He was sitting in a chair by the window while his wife paced. Adam was in the room with Gaia. Chaos looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps to find Adam walking towards her.

"Mom! This came out of my son's heart." Adam said, worry in his voice, and he handed his mother what looked like a bloody clump of gold. It shined faintly. Chaos frowned, turning the clump over in her hand in hopes of identifying it.

"Is he okay?" Tartaurus asked his son as he joined them, one of his hands raising to grip onto Adam's shoulder. Adam nodded, relief in his brown eyes.

"Yes. It seems that this…whatever it is, is not something that is vital to him. It simply popped out as soon as he was in my arms." He explained. Chaos froze slightly at this tidbit of information.

"Tartaurus, fetch Lady Freya." She murmured insistently. Her husband shot her a confused look but went to retrieve the requested Lady regardless.

"What do you think it is, Mom?" Adam asked as he and Chaos headed towards the recovery ward, where Gaia and the baby had been moved.

"I have my suspicions." She said simply, not willing to give away anything else…yet. Adam let out a resigned sigh, knowing his mother would stubbornly ignore any other questions until her own were answered.

* * *

><p>"Prince Lord Endymion of the Golden Kingdom." Gaia answered Freya's inquiry of the boy's name.<p>

"What a wonderful name for a beautiful little boy." Freya gushed, looking down at the 5 hour old infant in Gaia's arms. Endymion had his father's black hair and his mother's blue eyes.

"I think so as well." Chaos agreed. Her face grew somber. "Freya, what is the stone?" She asked. The smile slipped from the Priestess' face. She moved towards the windows, feeling the curious stares from the Eartinian family on her back.

"When I was two, my mother and Hinata decided that every planet should have a modified version of the Silver Imperial Crystal. I believe this is yours." Chaos frowned at that answer.

"Then why have we never been given it? Why did it pass Adam and myself?" She asked. Freya shrugged, turning to face the quickly growing enraged Queen.

"I have no idea for certain. It could have been that my mother knew that you would turn against the crown, and because Adam is so close to you, he would have given you the crystal, thus it was passed on to Endymion. Or perhaps it comes to certain members of the royal line at random. Not everyone has their's. Clio received his' immediately. Aphrodite received her's, as did Eutrepe." She explained. Chaos felt her rage settle down at the nonchalant explanation. So her creators were not punishing her and Adam…

"Adam and Chaos cannot use it, I presume?" Tartaurus commented. Freya nodded, approval shining in her blue eyes at that question.

"Yes. Only young Endymion may. Until then it shall be nothing but a simple gem." She confirmed. Adam shrugged, placing a gentle hand on his little boy's back.

"That is not a big deal for me. If this will help my son succeed in ways I cannot, then I, in fact, support this. Isn't it every parent's dream to see their child surpass them?" He asked. Gaia and Tartaurus nodded sagely, both looking down at Endymion. Freya chuckled, nodding as well.

"Then I believe that is all that I am needed for. I have to be at Queen Demeter's check up today. She is finding out the gender and is requesting my guidance." The Priestess said proudly.

"Then we thank you for your council, Lady Freya. By the light of the Moon." Tartaurus said, placing a hand on Gaia's shoulder. After bowing politely, Freya took her leave.

_Damn_. Chaos thought to herself as her family discussed the crystal that was in Adam's hand. This could have been the one thing that would have turned her family's life around and rid the world of Neiva's. While her family cooed over little Endymion's stunning blue eyes, Chaos was plotting her next move.

And oh what a move it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Next chapter will be up today too!

- Kida-Asumi


	7. Two princesses

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard only exceptions are Queen Serenity, Luna, Artemis, Beryl, Mamoru, Helios, the senshi and the shitennou

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 10 chapters

E) This is the first of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** You get two princesses this chapter! However, it focuses on one.

**Note:** In mythology, Triton and Ariel are MARRIED. They are not father and daughter like in the Disney (c) movies. Not flames about incest cause you're wrong.

I posted **TWO** chapters today, so go back and read the other as well.

Sincerely wishing you all well,  
>Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius<p>

* * *

><p>"She is so beautiful." Hermes gushed over his new granddaughter. Demeter chuckled, pressing a kiss to her little two week old's forehead. Demeter sat in her royal bedchambers, with her father doing his daily visit.<p>

"Just like her mother." Prospero, Demeter's husband, teased, winking at his wife. Demeter rolled her eyes, yet was unable to keep the pleased blush off of her cheeks at the compliment.

Prospero had been an older man when he married into the royal family, just a few years shy of his brown hair beginning to go gray. His brown eyes were dark yet full of mirth. He had a full beard and mustache.

Princess Lady Haruka of Miranda looked exactly like her mother. Blond hair and blue eyes. Demeter was thrilled when she found out months ago that she was expecting a 'little princess' who she could 'play dolls and dress-up' with. She and her own mother, Urania, may have had their issues while Demeter was growing up, but just being a _girl_ and doing girly things with her mother was one of her favorite memories.

"When will we formally show her off?" Hermes asked, sitting down in the chair beside Demeter's.

"We were thinking about next month. Doing a photo shoot of Setsuna, Mamoru, Haruka, and Ariel, since she is due very soon." She said, referring to the Neptunian Queen who had become her best friend.

"That sounds like it'd be creative." Hermes nodded his approval. When Haruka yawned, Demeter rose from her chair to lay her down in her bassinette.

"I thought so too. Dem, after our little girl take the crown, you should go into some form of fashion industry." Prospero teased. Demeter shook her head, tolerating the teasing.

"I'll think about it." She bantered back. Hermes smiled at their playful banter. He was so glad to see Demeter moving on after that terrible year many decades ago. To see his daughter happy once more brought Hermes indescribable joy and relief.

* * *

><p>"They are so adorable together!" Aphrodite cooed about the new Prince and Princesses. Demeter rolled her eyes from a few feet away as she talked to Ariel.<p>

Setsuna, age two, stood behind Endymion and Haruka, who were sitting on pillows, with little Michiru, the new Neptunian princess, laying on a pillow between them.

Princess Lady Michiru of Triton was born two months ago. She had a much dark shade of sea-blue hair than her father's, and her mother's blue eyes.

"Now now, Demeter. Be patient with Aphrodite." The red headed Neptunian queen chided her best friend. Demeter pouted.

"I know, I know. She's anxious for a baby." She grumbled reluctantly. Ariel nodded, wrapping an arm around Demeter's slim shoulders. When a hush fell over the room, both turned to look at the doorway. In walked King Hades and his new wife, Queen Persephone.

Demeter felt her heart stop. As the new queen was swamped by the other Q/queens of the courts, Ariel included, Triton approached his best female friend.

"Sup Dem?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at her friend, quickly pulling on a smile.

"Nothing much. Why does that queen look so pale? I had no idea she was ill." She said, her concern very real, not sarcastic. Triton shook his head.

"I heard that it's not that she's ill, it's how she's always looked." He said nonchalantly. As he began to ramble about his new little girl, Demeter zoned out, her eyes flickering between Haruka and Persephone. When the new queen picked up her daughter, Haruka laughed. A few seconds later, both of their planetary symbols began to glow. Before her panic could show on her face, the Queen noticed Queen Serenity entering the room. Heart still racing, Demeter quickly excused herself from Triton. She then numbly stumbled onto the balcony.

"Demeter?" A soft voice questioned. She looked up to find Cronos standing on the balcony. Tears streamed down her face as she embraced the man who looked so much older than her. Cronos subtly closed the doors, comforting the broken hearted Queen.

"Everything will be okay." He promised soothingly. Demeter shook her head, burying it into his shoulder.

As she clung to Cronos, she prayed he was right.

She couldn't bear it if he wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Have you figured out Demeter's secret yet? If so, shh don't tell. If not, I WILL make it clear later on. The next chapter will be longer because it introduces the remaining princesses(except for one).

- Kida-Asumi


	8. The inner princesses

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard only exceptions are Queen Serenity, Luna, Artemis, Beryl, Mamoru, Helios, the senshi and the shitennou

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 15 chapters

E) This is the first of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** This chapter is another transitional one. And I own none of the children in it ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,  
>Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius<p>

* * *

><p>During the battle with Chaos, the galaxy had been very disturbed and on edge. No one knew who they could trust, or what to believe in. Then, once it was over, their faith was renewed by the birth of an heir - Queen Serenity. Her peaceful reign put their once troubled minds at ease and the kingdom prospered.<p>

Today was no exception.

People all around the galaxy were gathered by various means of communication, more people than the ones who had gathered for their Queen's wedding ceremony. This ceremony was just as joyful.

The naming of an heir.

In this galaxy, when an heir is born to a Royal throne, there is a ceremony for the people to show that the Royal family accepts this child as it's heir. It is a public ceremony, and is done on the steps of the family's castle, a week after the child's birth. There is also another one for presenting the child to the moon, but that is private.

The King/Queen of the planet will present the child to their oldest living ancestor, if they have any. The ancestor then takes the baby and vocalizes he/she's acceptance of the heir. It's quite simple, but presents a symbol of unity to the people.

For almost year now, the inner planets of the galaxy have been celebrating these simple ceremonies. Starting 10 months ago, 4 more princesses have been added to the future moon heir's court, including it's future head advisor.

Princess Lady Ami of Mercury was first. She looks exactly like her mother, with hair and eyes a dark shade of blue. Her grandmother, Calliope, was very proud of this fact, predicting that all mothers and daughters of Mercury will look very similar. Marina, Ami's mother, had simply shook her head tolerantly. Apollo, Ami's father(a man with long blond hair and blue eyes; he was currently running Mercury's medical facilities), had shrugged and said that what his mother-in-law said may be true, but that will just mean that any sons will look like their fathers. Leto had chuckled, and closed the discussion by bringing up Ami's strong grip on his finger.

"Look at all of these people, Ami." Marina cooed to her child presently. Ami, now 10 months old, was already looking around at the crowd behind them. With her little fist grasping her mother's simple gold necklace tightly, the baby's eyes widened at the number of people who had shown up for the day's event. Marina pressed a calming kiss to her forehead, smiling softly.

"Is she okay?" Apollo asked his wife. He stood beside them, his hand on Marina's back. Marina nodded, gently rubbing her daughter's back.

"Yes. A bit anxious by the number of people, I think." She mused, looking at her daughter with adoring eyes. Apollo nodded, his other hand raising to gently cup Ami's dark blue covered head.

"Ah. Calm, darling Ami. This will be something you will grow used to as you age. The Moon Royal Family always draws a crowd." He said, teasing slightly. Marina chuckled, pressing a warm kiss to Ami's stunned face.

Next to the family stood the royal families of Pluto and Saturn.

"Lady Setsuna, what a pretty yellow dress. It compliments your lovely dark skin beautifully." Queen Persephone complimented the Princess. Setsuna smiled, accepting the compliment with a modest 'thank you'. At five, Lady Setsuna was beginning her etiquiet classes and last week she had been tutored on proper ways to receive compliments.

Her mother's warm hand gently brushed back her green hair, and the Princess looked up at her. Her mother's red eyes, much like her own, were shinning with pride. She felt herself smile as she noted the approval on her mother's face. Toki squeezed her hand gently, then turned back to her conversation with Cronos and Hades. Her smile became a pleased grin.

She loved it when she pleased her parents.

Next to the now very happy Princess stood the Royal families of Uranus and Neptune.

"Haruka!" Michiru giggled happily as she hugged her slightly older best friend. Haruka giggled back, returning Michiru's hug.

"Michi! How are you?" She asked, gripping her hands tightly. Michiru matched her grip and shrugged.

"Same-ol, same-ol. Mommy says that we can start having sleep-overs now." She added with a grin. Haruka beamed, bouncing on her feet."Sweet!"

Princesses Haruka and Michiru were now 3 years old. Because their parents were such close friends, it was only natural that they grew close as well. Their fathers were interested to see how _that_ would develop in later years while their mother's found it adorable.

Haruka's very long(almost to her bottom), dirty blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail presently, and she was dressed in a purple dress her mother 'couldn't resist' putting her in. Michiru's shoulder length sea-blue hair was elegantly pulled out of her face by a seashell hair clip, and was dressed in a light red dress.

A few feet away from them stood the royal families of Jupiter and Earth.

"Little Makoto is cute, Lady Hera." Endymion, 3, said politely to the Jupiterian queen. Hera smiled, pressing a kiss to her little seven month old's cheek.

Queen Lady Hera of Io was strict woman who took everything in life seriously. It complimented her air headed husband, who got it from his mother. She had short brown hair and stunning green eyes, which she passed on to her daughter.

Princess Lady Makoto of Io was her parents pride and joy. Her father did nothing but brag and gloat about his little girl, and Hera was quite smug by how much she looked like herself.

"Thank you, Little Endymion. I am sure she appreciates the compliment." Hera replied to the little Prince. Adam rested a hand on Endymion's shoulder, and an arm was wrapped around his wife.

"Zeus, what do you think the princess will look like?" He asked the Jupiterian King. Zeus was standing beside Hera. The blond shrugged.

"I don't know. I think she might look like her mother." He offered. Adam nodded.

As the two Kings debated the look of the new heiress, the Queen and King of Venus and Mars respectively were introducing their dfaughters to one another.

Princess Lady Rei of Phobos was a mere two months old. She had her father's dark hair(her mother, Aphia, had hair a lighter shade of black), and her mother's black eyes.

Princess Lady Minako of Magellan was almost 8 months old. She had her mother's blond hair, and her father's blue eyes.

"Little Rei is so cute!" Aphrodite gushed, reaching out a hand to gently brush some of Rei's dark hair. Minako looked at the little girl, curious as to her purpose.

"Minako is just as cute, 'Dite." Ares said, tugging gently at a blond curl. Minako pouted at him and clung to her mother's white dress. The adults chuckled. Before they could carry on with their conversation, a hush fell over the crowd as Neiva stepped in front of the crowd, motioning for silence. The royal families grew together to Neiva's left, and even little Rei remain silent and alert.

A few minutes later, the main attraction appeared.

The people of the Silver Millennium cheered as their leader, Queen Lady Serenity, appeared in front of them. The cheers got louder as they noticed the pink bundle in her arms. Smiling, the silver haired daughter of the moon seemed to float down the steps as she went to her father the, King Lord Neiva - the moon itself - to present the new heiress.

They quieted as she bowed her head respectfully.

"King Lord Neiva, my father, I respectfully present to you Princess Lady Serenity II, my daughter." She said as she placed the girl in his arms. Neiva gently cradled the child to his chest, eyes locked onto her's tenderly.

The child smiled up at her grandfather, her chubby little hands pulling at his long silver hair, much like her mother's. The baby herself had a head of blond curls and blue eyes. Behind them, Selene stepped back to her mother, Diana, and husband, Lun. The blond smiled and wrapped her arms around her daughter as the people below waited for a reaction. Lun's hand gently rested on Selene's lower back.

Neiva smiled softly at the baby. The crowd stopped breathing when he kissed her forehead. When his lips parted from her skin, the planetary symbols of the royal family members glowed brightly. Turning to them, he propped her up a little higher and silently released Selene's Moon Crystal. It floated above their heads moments later.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Silver Millennium, I present to you Princess Lady Serenity, heiress of the Silver Millennium." He declared. The crowd went wild in its joy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And that is all the children we will get for a few chapters. The next few will revolve around our building plot. I'll update again tomorrow. I want to get this story over with ASAP, lol. My KKM fans are anxiously awaiting their next story, but I can't do that until after act 5 of this one.

- Kida-Asumi


	9. The Evil Nanny

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard only exceptions are Queen Serenity, Luna, Artemis, Beryl, Mamoru, Helios, the senshi and the shitennou

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 10 chapters

E) This is the first of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Enter the evil nanny part of the summary! Super short chapter because there is not much to tell. The next few chapters will be short, in fact.

Sincerely wishing you all well,  
>Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius<p>

* * *

><p>For the past few months, the Kings and Queens of the galaxy had been growing anxious by Queen Chaos's mysterious disappearances. It had started subtle at first, with her only being gone for a day or two, but then it turned into weeks, then months. Some had began to speculate that she was raising an army to try and defeat the moon again. Others worried she had fallen ill.<p>

Oh how they were wrong.

Word arrived to the worried royal family of Earth a year after Chaos disappeared that she was on her way back. On the day she was due to return, the royal family stood on the steps of the Golden Castle. Endymion, now 7, stood between his parents.

"Mom!" Adam called out when he spotted his mother entering his palace gates. He frowned when he noticed the carriage behind her. Tartaurus quickly walked to his wife, helping her down with shaking hands. Chaos chuckled as she was pulled into his hug.

"Calm, darling." She shushed her startled husband. She waved to her son and his family. "Come here. I have a surprise for all of you." She insisted. The family quickly walked over to her. Giving Tartaurus a chaste kiss, Chaos moved towards the carriage. She opened the door. A minute later, a women with medium-red hair stepped out. Together, she and Chaos helped out five boys. Flashing her family a dazzling smile, Chaos began the introductions.

"Now, I am sure you all are angry with me, but never mind that for now. I left to find Endymion male companions and a nanny." She explained. Adam and Tartaurus visibly relaxed as Endymion frowned.

"Why, Grandma?" He asked. Chaos smiled fondly at the boy.

"Because, my dearest Endymion, you are in a court of only women. You need male friends. And the nanny is a part of growing up." She added. Endymion nodded his acceptance. After making sure her family accepted that excuse, Chaos turned to the children and the nanny.

"Okay then. From oldest to youngest and ladies first. Everyone, please meet Lady Beryl. Her family ran an orphanage. She and her older brother inherited it from her parents."

She said. Beryl bowed politely.

"Next is Kunzite, the oldest of these five brothers." She explained. Kunzite had shoulder-length white hair and light blue eyes. "He is older than Endymion by 6 years and extremely intelligent.

"Next is Danburite." This brother had black hair styled like Kunzite and black eyes. "He is only 3 years older than Endymion, and his observation skills go above and beyond even yours, Gaia." Chaos said, referencing to Gaia's past work as a detective.

"Then there is Nephlite, who is a year younger than Endymion, and Jadeite, two years younger than Endymion." She continued. Nephlite had long, wavy, light brown hair that hung past his shoulders, and green eyes. Jadeite had short blond and dark blue eyes. "Nephlite is very in tune with the weather and Jadeite was born to arsonist parents, which I'm sure will be something interesting to watch as he grows." Chaos chuckled. Gaia and Tartaurus shared a mildly alarmed look.

"And last is little Zoisite. He's only 4, but I'm sure he shows potential like his brothers." Chaos assured them. Her family studied the six new people. Finally, Adam let out a tolerant sigh.

"Very well mother. They shall stay." He said. Chaos smiled sweetly at him. As she watched her family interact with the new boys, Chaos's expression grew serious as she caught Beryl's gaze.

The two shared an evil grin behind the backs of the others.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Not much to say about this. To those of you who have not read Codename Sailor V(I'm included in this, lol), Danburite is the main villian, I think. Maybe. He is part of the shitennou. If this is untrue, then pretend it is!


	10. Selene's unease

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard only exceptions are Queen Serenity, Luna, Artemis, Beryl, Mamoru, Helios, the senshi and the shitennou

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 15 chapters

E) This is the first of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** This chapter shows Selene's unease around the future Queen Beryl that we all know and hate. THERE WAS A CHAPTER POSTED BEFORE THIS TODAY.

Sincerely wishing you all well,  
>Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius<p>

* * *

><p>Nearly 6 years had passed since the birth of Princess Serenity. Now, as the annual budget conference rolled around, Queen Serenity found herself wishing that it was already over.<p>

Her daughter had been sick with a cold for the past few nights. She and Lun had been taking turns caring for her, but it was still exhausting. Their normally high-maintenanced daughter seemed even more high-maintenanced than before.

Suppressing a yawn, the young Queen returned her focus to the current pre-ball meeting.

"Are you well, milady?" Aphrodite whispered quietly, her beautiful face full of concern. Selene shot her a tiny smile and nodded slightly.

"Yes. Serenity has just been ill for the past few days. I am simply in need of a repast." She assured her. Aphrodite gave her a sympathetic smile and gently patted her arm under the table.

"Ladies." Cronos murmured softly, a note of sternness in his voice. Both looked towards the man on Selene's other side. "We are now done." Selene nodded, feeling a little guilty about being noticeably distracted during the meeting. Aphrodite patted her shoulder, then stood.

"Now, now, Selene, don't mope. Let's go socialize!" She chirped. Selene chuckled, rising to her feet.

"Very well, 'Dite." She agreed. The Venian Queen dragged her towards their friends. The two slipped in-between Stella and Marina, listening as Adam bragged about his nanny.

"…and the Beryl helped Endymion with his math problems much quicker then the tutor we hired. Naturally, we fired the tutor." He said, chuckling slightly.

"Wow, your son is getting one hell of a wife." Zeus said, patting Adam's back in a friendly manner.

"Wife?" Selene questioned, guessing what that could possibly mean.

"Is she betrothed to Endymion?" Marina echoed Selene's concerns. The men turned towards the women, a nervous silence surrounding the court. Adam nodded, shrugging.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" He asked, a silent challenge in his brown eyes. Selene shook her head.

"Of course not. I just thought that we agreed to let our children fall in love at their own pace, is all. Apparently I was mistaken." She said, blue eyes hardening as she rose to his challenge. Adam forced a smile onto his face.

"I suppose you were." He said, the resolution in his voice clear. Aphrodite gently placed a hand on Selene's shoulder.

"Let's go find Cronos." Aphrodite suggested. Nodding, the irked Moon Queen turned away from Eartinian King.

As she spotted him, Selene couldn't help but feel unsettled by the conversation that she just had with her colleague.

* * *

><p>Later that week was the ball. As Selene walked around the room, chatting politely with guests, her daughter and husband were dancing together on the dance floor. They had insisted she go and socialize while they kept themselves entertained. So, with a quiet chuckle, Selene did so.<p>

As she now reached the dinning tables surrounding the dance floor, she was grateful for the silence around her. With a slightly tired sigh, the silver-haired Queen sank into a chair.

"Busy evening, milady?" Selene opened her eyes at the unfamiliar voice. With a polite smile in place, she turned towards the new person.

"Good evening." She greeted this woman. As she studied the red head(dressed in a simply, blue gown), she sensed something akin to malice coming from her. Biting back a frown, she decided to pay close attention to this conversation.

"I am sorry to have startled you." The woman bowed. "I am Lady Beryl of Earth; Lord Endymion's nanny." Beryl introduced herself. Selene's eyes narrowing were the only outward change to her suddenly pounding heart. When Beryl grinned widely, a wicked gleam in her brown eyes, Selene knew instinctively that this woman's presence was not a good thing.

Despite her internal terror, Selene and Beryl chatted politely for about five minutes before a little boy with blond hair came to find Beryl. As Selene watched them walk away, she let out a relieved sigh. Pressing a hand to her chest, where her crystal was hidden, Selene knew that Beryl was a threat to her reign of peace. She was too polite and simply radiated trouble.

The only problem was how to prove it…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Poor Queen Selene. Stupid democratic society. Oh well.

- Kida-Asumi


	11. Problems

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard only exceptions are Queen Serenity, Luna, Artemis, Beryl, Mamoru, Helios, the senshi and the shitennou

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 15 chapters

E) This is the first of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** THERE ARE TWO CHAPTERS BEFORE THIS THAT WERE UPDATED TODAY. Hello! I'm back, my dears. In this chapter you will learn about how the Princesses and Endymion are aging :D Enjoy~

Sincerely wishing you all well,  
>Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius<p>

* * *

><p>All parents have something they wished they could change about their child. Even the most perfect of children have their flaws.<p>

This is not different with the children of the third generation.

Queen Lady Marina of Mercury, for example, wishes her daughter Ami would quit being serious and submissive. She fears that it will result in her child being alone for the rest of her life. Her husband Apollo tells her not to worry, but how can she not?

King Lord Ares of Mars worries about his child's sharp tongue. Rei is extremely sarcastic and is often hard to get to know. If she hadn't grown up with the members of her court, he has little doubt she would not have a bond with any of them.

King Lord Zeus feels that his little girl is perfect. His wife, Hera, however, disagrees. She wishes Makoto would be more girly, not the tomboy she is. She blames part of that on Haruka of Uranus, who is more tomboyish than her own daughter.

King Lord Cronos wished his daughter would relax and not worry over what was to come for their Kingdom. As Setsuna grew older, she began to stress over the end of the Silver Millennium. He wished he could tell her it would all be alright. Sometimes he hated having to be the rule setter.

But those were little things. Those Kings and Queen were worried about their child's personality. There problems were nothing like their peers.

Take Queen Lady Demeter, for example. She and her daughter Haruka were having a repeat relationship like Demeter and her own mother. It all started when Haruka was 12 and she chopped off her hair like Endymion's because it 'made her cooler(the summer was scorching).' Then, when she was 14, their current argument was about her hatred for 'fluffy' and 'sparkly' dresses.

Their current argument was much worse.

"Haruka, are you going to visit her again?" Demeter gasped, reaching after her child. As soon as she grabbed her arm, Haruka ripped it away from her grasp, scowling at her mother.

"So what if I am?" The now 18 year old spat out angrily. Demeter frowned, reaching for Haruka again.

"Haruka, stop this silly behavior at once. You both have thrones that will need heirs -"

"God, Mom, I've told you a thousand times! I don't care about that. I love Michi and you can't stop us from being together." Haruka said before running to the end of the corridor and out of the castle. As the doors slammed shut, Demeter flinched, paling as well. Pressing a shaking hand to her pounding head, the Queen stumbled into her nearby sitting room. As she sat down on the couch, tears streamed down her face.

How in the world did she get into this mess?

Haruka had recently came out to her family…with Princess Michiru of Neptune as her lover. Michiru's parents didn't seem to care about this. In fact, Triton was thrilled. Haruka's father, Prospero, thought that it was fine as well.

They didn't understand why Demeter had a problem with it.

"Dem?" The Queen looked up to find her husband. Prospero was stranding in the doorway, his concern evident. She looked away.

"Why am I destined not to get grandchildren?" She whispered. Her husband sat down next to her, his warm hands gently rubbing her back.

As Queen Demeter grew upset with the relationship she had with her daughter, a different Queen was expressing similar distress.

* * *

><p>"Sele, why are we following our little bunny?" Lun whispered into his wife's ear as they snuck after Princess Serenity.<p>

"Shh. You'll see." Selene replied. So far they had followed the Princess to her private gardens, both frowned when they spotted a man dressed in dark armor sitting on her bench.

"Endymion?" Lun gasped out. Selene quickly covered his mouth, her own blue eyes wide. They watched in horror as their daughter kissed the Eartinian heir. Despite Selene guessing this, it still horrified her to find out her child really was messing around with a betrothed man. Together, they quickly backed out of her gardens.

"What do we do?" Lun asked once they were in the safety of their room. Selene shook her head, too surprised to answer.

While the Queen was too shocked to react to this discovery, she couldn't deny the sense of foreboding swirling in her stomach.

And as Queen Selene viewed the beginning of her daughter's destiny, Queen Aphrodite was soothing her own child's.

* * *

><p>Currently, the Queen and her daughter were curled up together in Minako's bed. Minako was spilling her secrets about her fellow court members to her mother: Serenity's trysts with Endymion and Haruka and Michiru's relationship.<p>

"It feels like we're being torn apart from the inside, Momma. I'm scared." Minako whispered. Aphrodite murmured soothing words of comfort to her distraught daughter, gently rubbing her back. As Minako's warm tears wet her shoulder, Aphrodite looked out at the stars helplessly.

Little did these Kings and Queens realize how much their future would change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Nice little transition chapter, yes? Hope you enjoyed it! This saturday should be the last time I update this fic. As in, this fic will be finished!

- Kida-Asumi


	12. Death and War

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard only exceptions are Queen Serenity, Luna, Artemis, Beryl, Mamoru, Helios, the senshi and the shitennou

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 15 chapters

E) This is the first of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** So sorry for the LONG wait, guys. This story is actually finishing tonight so woot! Btw, I deciced to rewrite it eventually, so I apologize for the terrible quality of the rest of this fic. I just want it over! My intentions are pretty obvious though, so that has to count for something, right? If not, sorry again. Hope you enjoy?(BTW, this will be the same note for the rest of the chapters, so feel free to skip this part).

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>The peace that makes the Silver Millennium known as the most peaceful period of all time shattered.<p>

It happened without warning. Well, at least to most. Of course Lady Freya and the Time Guardians(Clio and Cronos) had foresaw this many years before.

They did not, however, expect for it to start like this…

It all starts in the Castle of Titan, the day the final member of Serenity II's court is born.

"Persephone!" Hades, King of Saturn whispered sharply as his young wife let out a gasp. Behind him, their mothers stifled sobs. Yes, after many years, the Saturnian queen, known for her infertility, had managed to conceive…but it was costing her her life.

"Ha-Hades." She gasped out weakly, dark eyes searching for her daughter, who had been born moments ago. "Is my momma here?" She asked.

"I-I'm here, Persephone. Mommy is here." Her mother said softly, stepping towards her dying child. Her blond hair had many more grey's than it had the last time we had seen it, but her green eyes still held anguish - a different kind, yes, but still different.

Persephone smiled slightly at the Queen before shifting her eyes to look at her newborn daughter. Hades placed the baby onto her chest. Persephone blinked back tears.

"I can die happy now. The missing pieces of my heart are with me now - my mother and my destined daughter." She said, gently brushing her child's hair like her mother was doing to her own.

"Please, Persephone, don't. We need you. Your sister doesn't even realize who you are." Demeter insisted desperately. Persephone chuckled gently, shaking her head.

"I love all of you. Make sure that Haruka realizes who Hotaru really is, okay Momma?" Persephone asked. Demeter nodded helplessly. Nodding once more, the Saturnian kissed her child's forehead.

"I love you so much, little Hotaru…" She addressed her daughter. Hades sat down on Persephone's bed, and together, the group waited for her inevitable death.

* * *

><p>Selene watched sadly as Serenity giggled happily on the dance floor. She was wrapped up in Endymion's loving embrace as they swayed to the music.<p>

"Sele?" Lun asked from her side, his hand sliding into her's. She looked towards him, nodding her head towards their dancing daughter.

"This is going to end tragically. He has a betrothed." Selene murmured. Lun frowned, looking at his little girl with sympathy.

"How terrible. Poor Serenity…" Selene nodded. Leaning against her husband, she watched her daughter's last few moments of pure bliss.

* * *

><p>"Endymion!" Beryl cried out, reaching towards the Earthinian heir. The black haired man turned, smiling slightly at his fiancée…well, his soon to be <em>ex,<em> he corrected himself. "What is this about you trying to annul our engagement?" She demanded gesturing towards a nervous looking group of women a few yards behind them. Endymion shrugged, looking away from her.

"I love someone else and wish to marry her, is all." He answered. The red head gasped, but before she could demand who the bitch was, Endymion was making his way towards his friends. Beryl glared, then turned away from him.

_You'll pay, Endymion._

* * *

><p>The beginning of the Silver Millennium's darkest hour happened a few days later. It took place during the bi-annual conservative meeting between the high court.<p>

"And so, in conclusion, I feel that -"

"What are you doing?" King Clio was cut off by Stella's shrill question. He and the other Kings and Queens looked towards the moon-cat. Stella had been guarding the door so that the debating royalty inside were not disturbed. Queen Chaos and Lady Beryl had forced themselves into the room. Selene's eyes narrowed.

"Explain yourselves!" She demanded, rising from her chair. Chaos smiled, shrugging.

"I am finally getting the Moon, my lady." She sneered. Beryl nodded beside her, a confident gleam in her eyes.

"And I am getting my husband." Selene glared at them, then turned to Adam's empty chair. She mildly wondered if this was why he was absent. It would later be revealed that this was not the case.

"You can't declare war over a man, Beryl." Aphrodite scowled, rolling her brown eyes at the mere thought of such a juvenile idea. Chaos cackled, shaking her head.

"Oh little Venus…how wrong you are." She murmured darkly. A minute later, screams of terror erupted outside.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Serenity exclaimed, alarmed by the sudden sound of a battle in her corridors. Minako raced to her side, standing in from of the heiress protectively.<p>

"Everyone, transform!" She commanded, doing so herself. Her fellow inner Princesses nodded and quickly did so. They all quickly surrounded the Princess. Luna and Artemis(a male moon cat) burst into the throne room, their fur raised along their backs.

"The castle is under attack by soldiers from Earth!" Luna explained as she and Artemis closed off the room. Serenity gasped, her blue eyes full of pain at this tidbit of information. _No…Endymion would never!_ She wearily sat down on the chair behind her, hiding her face in her hands. Her court members listened somberly as their Princess wept and the sudden attack waged on.

* * *

><p>"It has been a long day." Aphrodite commented to Selene as the two set in the Royal Kitchen, drinking tea. The battle had been called off some hours ago. Chaos informed this that it was a warning battle, and to expect their return. The silver haired Queen nodded, one dainty hand pressed against her tired face.<p>

"Indeed. Oh 'Dite, what are we going to do?" She whispered, blue eyes locked onto her cup of tea. Her best friend gently squeezed her shoulder, letting out a reluctant sigh.

"We fight back, Sele. We fight back."

* * *

><p>So fight they would. After Chaos' declaration of war, Beryl's troops from her homeland, ruled by Queen Metalia, came in seemingly endless droves to the Moon. The troops from Earth joined this group as well. There was no word on how King Adam felt about this. Selene knew her colleague was alive and well, but had yet to release any form of indication on his views of this war. Cronos said that his lack of response was enough of an answer.<p>

Within a day, Selene sent back her own troops. They were lead by the generation before her, however. Within a week, it became clear that this would not be enough.

An hour ago, the Queen sent out a summons for the second generation leaders as well. The third generation she had ordered to the capital where they could all be together and protect the heiress.

This dreadful day was much worse for the Royal Family of Saturn, however.

Queen Pandora was having to let go of her only remaining family.

In the throne room stood five people. King Melpomene and Queen Pandora stood side by side as they watched their son declare his daughter his heir to an officiate. There would be no grand declaration ceremony for this Princess - time was against her. Behind the older couple stood Princess Setsuna of Pluto. She was here to take the little girl to safety as soon as possible.

"Hades." Melpomene warned his son as he glanced at his watch once more. Turning, the King nodded, pulling the baby into his arms. Hades looked down at the innocent, sleeping face of his daughter, a sad smile transforming his features. Quietly, he spoke his last speech to his miracle child.

"My lovely daughter, I am fear this to be our last meeting in this lifetime. Princess Lady Hotaru, I, as the second Saturnian king of the Silver Millennium, King Lord Hades of Titan, declare you heir of the planet Saturn. Hotaru, you have been born into a dangerous time. I pray that you do not have to be raised in it." He murmured to her softly. Kissing her forehead, Hades passed her to his father. He then hugged his mother, who burst into tears.

"Mom…thank you for everything. I love you. Be safe until we all return, okay?" He asked her. Pandora shook her head, her heart wrenching cries of anguish resonating in the dark room. Melpomene joined them, wrapping his free arm around his wife. After telling his wife he loved her, Melpomene pulled away and passed Hotaru to Setsuna.

Setsuna watched with sympathetic eyes as Pandora pleaded with her husband and child not to go. When they both shook their heads and left a minute later, the Plutonian Princess let out a regret-filled sigh. Hotaru shifted slightly in her arms. This movement captured the attention of the heart broken queen. Pandora approached them, tears running down her face.

"Please, Setsuna, take care of my granddaughter." She insisted, gently cupping Hotaru's little face. Setsuna nodded, red eyes serious.

"I will."

* * *

><p>"This is the final member of our court?" Lady Minako, the princess' head advisor, questioned. All of the planets were there, except for Earth. Princess Rei smiled at the baby in Michiru's arms. Setsuna had passed her the baby before leaving to consult with her father.<p>

"Aw, she's adorable!" She cooed. The 8 looked up as Serenity entered. Her blue eyes lit up as she spotted the newcomer.

"Is this Hotaru?" She asked, the planetary symbols appearing on all of their foreheads as their leader entered the room, pulling Hotaru into her arms. The Princess had been impatiently awaiting the baby's arrival.

"Hello little princess! Welcome to your capital." She cooed. Hotaru smiled, giggling as her hand patted the silver earrings in Usagi's ears. Serenity felt her heart melt. She looked up as Haruka wrapped an arm around her shoulders, staring down at the baby as well.

"You look like you'll be the best protection for our Princess, so stay strong Hotaru!" Haruka teased. Hotaru giggled, reaching for Haruka. The blonds looked up as Minako approached.

"Let me put this on little Hotaru. It will allow me to activate her powers in a dire situation, as well as through up an impenetrable shield to anything that could cause her harm." Minako explained, slipping a black necklace with a dark purple gem around Hotaru's neck.

"Who came up with this idea?" Makoto asked from where she and Ami sat by the fireplace.

"My father. He invented it for me when I was young." Haruka said fondly. Minako nodded, gratitude shining in her blue eyes.

"Thank the Sun that he did! Poor Hotaru would have no means of protection otherwise." She sighed. As the other women agreed, none noticed Setsuna slipping back into the room. Upon hearing that statement, her red eyes narrowed bitterly.

_Not that it will matter, Minako…Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, and myself will sacrifice ourselves in the end…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry for how choppy/crappy this was. Really, I mean it. But at this point, I'm so sick of this fic it shows. The next installment will be SOOOOOOOO much better. Captin's honor!

- Kida-Asumi


	13. The end of peace

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard only exceptions are Queen Serenity, Luna, Artemis, Beryl, Mamoru, Helios, the senshi and the shitennou

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 15 chapters

E) This is the first of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** The chapter before this is new as well.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Pure chaos was the current state of the Silver Millennium. Everywhere one looked one could find a battle of life-changing proportions. The forces of Queen Metalia seemed to be never ending and their endless energy was wearing down the forces of Queen Selene.<p>

The 16th birthday of Princess Serenity had turned into a nightmare.

Just outside the castle grounds fought the first generation of senshi.

"Aqua pages!"

"Lightening dance!"

Queens Calliope and Eutrepe stood back to back as they lead their collegueas and troops into battle. The other Kings and queens, minus Neiva, Diana, and Clio, were attacking the others as well.

"I don't think we can win this, 'Trepe!" Calliope admitted as one of her attacks shoved back three enemies. They doubled. Calliope nodded wearily.

"I agree. We have to try though, Calli. Neiva said so himself." The blond reminded her friend. Calliope nodded, and with renewed determination, began to attack the enemy with all her strength.

* * *

><p>On the individual planets, the second generation were doing the same. As Ares shot down the enemies with his arrows and fire and Zues with his lightening spears, the enemy began to retreat to the capitol. Marina noticed this pattern and spoke quickly of it to Aphrodite via their communication devices. Demeter's heart nearly stopped and she lead their return to the capitol.<p>

In the shadows hid Queen Metalia, a wicked smile on her face as she watched these powerful men and women rush to their doom.

* * *

><p>Admist the chaos, everyone forgot something vital: King Adam was still missing. He would remain missing until the end.<p>

* * *

><p>The Kings and Queens were rushing to the capitol for two reason: the first is quiet obvious: their Queen. The other is as well: their children.<p>

Princess Lady Minako, head of Serenity's court, let out an irritated sigh as she frantically searched for the missing princess. When the attack had happened, Minako had shoved little Hotaru into Serenity's arms and ushered the court into the dugeons. While she and Setsuna had been discussing how to proceed from here, Serenity escaped.

"What's wrong?" Minako looked up to find Lord Kunzite, leader of the Shitennou, staring at her with concerned blue eyes. She felt herself relax as she walked towards the man that currently held her heart.

"Serenity is missing. Is she with Endymion?" Minako asked. Kunzite shook her head as they began to head off in search of the missing girl.

"I have no idea. He is missing as well." Minako nodded, taking this bit of information as the confirmation.

"Damn. I'm worried, Kunzite. My insticts say this is all going to end so badly." She whispered. Kunzite wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure they are fine."

Kunzite couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

><p>"Setsuna, do we have to do this?" Michiru asked softly as she watched Haruka coo to little Hotaru. She was referring to their duties after the fall of this era. Setsuna nodded, her young face grave.<p>

"Yes, Michiru, we do. Now let's go to Elysian." She said, creating a traspertation portal. With a sigh, the heiress of Neptune nodded and moved to stand. She then helped up Haruka. As soon as Haruka was on her feet, the ground began to shake. Suddenly the world was caught in a blinding flash of light.

Exit these four Princesses.

* * *

><p><em>Where in the hell are you, my Serenity?<em> Selene wondered as she raced around the castle, trying to find her child. She let out a startled shriek as the castle shook on it's foundation without warning. Suppoerting herself against the wall, the Queen paused to gathering her bearings. Once she was sure she could move with steady determination, Selene once again moved forward, heading towards the balcony in front of her. What she saw made her gasp and brought tears to her eyes. She didn't even notice Luna and Artemis appearing behind her.

Queen Serenity's eyes widened as she watched her child hover above the ground with the Earthnian Prince beside her.

"No! Not my baby!" She cried. Ignoring her moon cats' protests, she jumped over the ledge of the balcony. She ignored the pain of her ankle snapping and pulled her daughter into her arms. She began to cry, tears streaming down her face and dropping into Serenity's dress..

"Oh no. NO!" She cried, grief wracking her frame. In her despair the Queen realized what she must do to set things right once more. Without hesitation, she summoned her secptor. She then summoned the crystal and placed it in the septor. Luna's eyes widened as she foresaw her lady's intentions.

"No my lady!" Luna cried out in protest. "You mustn't use the crystal. It's your life force. Without it, you'll-"

"I know Luna. But I must do what I can to save her. Save our court. Save our legacy. Luna, Artemis, you guide her. Guide them." The last Queen of the Silver Millennium said as she laid back and held the crystal in her hand, the crystal glowing with hope. "Clio, Cronos, Neiva, I beg of you. I, Queen Lady Serenity of the Silver Millennium, shall give up my life to save this Kingdom; to save our future. Please Silver Imperial Crystal, guide our people to a happy, peaceful time, where they shall be happy." She whispered, her blue eyes closing. With this wish in mind, Selene unleashed the full power of the Silver Crystal. It bathed the world in a soothing white light. Souls were captured from all planets and sent to an unknown place in the future. Their destiny was equally as unclear.

The end of the Silver Millennium was here, but the beginning of the Neo-Age would soon be upon them.

As the Moon Queen died, her father watched sadly as her silver tears slid down her cheeks. His child was unaware that those tears would crystalize the future for her daughter when the time came.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** One or two more chapters are left and they will be face paced. Woot! Also, Adam's dissappearence will be explained in the fourth arc's prologue.

- Kida-Asumi


	14. The Silver Millennium's Final Moments

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard only exceptions are Queen Serenity, Luna, Artemis, Beryl, Mamoru, Helios, the senshi and the shitennou

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 15 chapters

E) This is the first of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** A chapter was posted before this one.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>The first and second generation had watched anxiously in limbo as their hard worked came to a tragic end. The tension finally made Diana snap.<p>

"No! Neiva, let go of me. I must save her. My baby!" Diana cried out as she tried to pull out of her husband's embrace. Neiva held onto her tightly, watching in horror as his kingdom's destruction played out before his eyes. The aftermath was something he knew he would never be able to forget.

"Diana. Stop this behavior at once." Cronos, father of time, ordered shortly. Diana stilled, but tears continued to run down her face. "The queen will be fine. After she sacrifices herself, sending our children to a different time and place, we, the first two generations must begin to clean up our planets. Erato and I will stay here while Dad watches over their future." He explained. "After she has passed on, Diana, then you can go get your daughter. Lun and Aphrodite will begin reconstruction on the moon." Cronos added as he and Erato walked away. Diana began to calm down, and she leaned against her husband.

"Thanks goodness." She said. When the crystal appeared before her, she turned to her husband. Neiva nodded.

"Yes, my darling, that is the signal. Go. I shall instruct everyone on their duties." He insisted, kissing his wife. Diana grinned weakly and quickly grabbed the crystal. She disappeared instantly.

"Friends, we must listen to Cronos. Everyone, I, King Lord Neiva, herby order you all to return to your planets. I also advise you to hunt up some good fortune tellers from various realms to see what you can expect from your future kingdoms and what you can do to help prepare the items that they will need to recreat their kingdoms. Please don't travel to Elysian until we know that Freya and Helios are alright." He said. Freya had a child a few years ago. The Kings and Queens of the Silver Millennium began to disappear.

* * *

><p>Selene groaned awake in what appeared to be a void of some sort. Rubbing that back of her head, she sat up. Suddenly remembering what happened, the young woman gasped, eyes widening in horror.<p>

"Serenity!" She screamed in agony, tears falling from her eyes again. Consumed by grief, the queen failed to notice the bright light behind her. She gasped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Turning, she began to wail as she noticed it was her mother.

"Mom! Oh Mom, she's dead. My baby is dead and the kingdom is destroyed!" She cried into her shoulder. Diana embraced her and let her silver haired daughter cry into her blue

dress.

"Selene, it's alright. You did it. You saved them." She said soothingly as tears of relief streamed down her own face. Selene's head snapped up.

"Wha-" She began, only to be cut off as the Crystal hovered above their heads. Diana pulled Selene closer on instinct as the crystal began to glow and they were soon bathed in light.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, my queens." A familiar voice said. Selene helped her mother up and they wrapped an arm around the other as the two stared at Lady Freya of Elysian and King Lord Clio of Charon.<p>

"Freya!" They called out happily. The silver haired guardian of Elysian smiled at them as she pulled Helios to her side. Her blue haired son bowed politely.

"I'm sorry for pulling you both here, but I have good news. In a couple hundred years, Princess Lady Serenity of the Silver Millennium will be reborn. Luna will find her. She and the other guardian Princesses will restore your legacy." She said, eyes shinning with joy. Selene smiled as Diana giggled.

"It will not be easy. The Princess will face many battles before she takes the throne, and a couple even after. Then their will be The Great Battle Over The Moon and, of course, the Seimei drama." Clio sighed, shaking his head at the thought of those future obstacles. When two sets of curious blue eyes blinked at him, Clio smiled tolerantly.

"Show them Crystal Tokyo before the Princesses of the Capital arrive so the can have something to go on." He ordered Freya.

She nodded and quickly sent Helios away as she began to bend down in front of Elysian's lake, dipping her finger tips in it. A moment later, it began to glow.

When the image of her granddaughter and her senshi form, Sailor Moon, appeared, Diana smiled softly, noticing the serene look on her face. Then when the image of a man and woman appeared, both Moon queens grinned and Selene wiped a tear from her eye. People were cheering, on Earth, and Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom and Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium stood before them, being crowned by Freya herself.

It looked like a grand future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** IT. IS. DONE! Yay! Next act will be up this weekend and I will probably post about 10 chapters :D Thanks for reading. Remember that someday I will rewrite this.

- Kida-Asumi


End file.
